


home

by kanata



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, College, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanata/pseuds/kanata
Summary: A lot of things are nice when they're together, Izumi thinks. Then he dozes too.--izkn + " we should make a home together " + college au!





	

**Author's Note:**

> back at again at... indulgent izukana fanclub!
> 
> kind of intended to be apart of my family au, but it can be read as a standalone canon divergent story since it doesn't mention any of that exactly... no natsume-kun this fic and i miss him ;___;
> 
> kanata is a marine biologist major and izumi is some sorta astronomy major... it didn't come up again this time exactly but it's related enough.... thank you for your time...!

Kanata slumps over onto him, nuzzling his face against his arm and settling there, attempting to suck up as much warmth as he can. Izumi doesn't mind too much, he slips his arm around Kanata's shoulder, pulls him closer, and really appreciates having something to hold onto.

College is hard, being so far apart when Izumi was used to seeing him every day, especially when over the past 2 summers Kanata had practically lived with him with how long their sleepovers lasted. He got too used to waking up and having the other curled around him like an octopus, to that big grin when he got invited to stay just _one_ more night, to being able call him and have him be there.

Hes happy they can pursue their dreams, even if far apart, but that doesn't change how hard it is to wake up alone.

So Izumi treasures moments like these when he gets to have them.

Back then in their second year, this wasn't what he would have expected to come of things. Especially thinking back to how harsh kanata had been then. They met on the roof of Yumenosaki, Kanata's legs dangling over the egde. Izumi screamed at him to get inside, something like 'Only teachers are supposed to be up here, and besides! How stupid do you have to be to sit on the edge like that? Don't make me waste my time here!'.

He knew what Eichi had done, he watched his own King get knocked down along with the rest of them, he saw what it did. He wasn't expecting much of an answer, if any at all, got wide eyed when Kanata had turned around to give him a stare that made him want to maybe kiss him a little, maybe kick him off the edge of the roof. ' Who do you think you're talking to? ' He'd asked, leaving Izumi a little annoyed, a little struck with how pretty he is, a little confused at how someone that defiant could have been left.

The calm sea had turned raging, all Kanata wanted to do then was scream, and pick fights, and scream more. Though... Izumi wasn't much better, considering every attempt he made to get his hands on Eichi.

Kanata is full of smiles and gentle touches now, and even though he tends to be a little chilly to the touch he radiates a warmth that Izumi can't quite place; he just knows he loves it. They'd both grown a lot since then, together.

A lot of things are nice when they're together, Izumi thinks. Then he dozes too.

When he wakes up again he can tell Kanata has been up for awhile, hes smoothed his bedhead back down and moved a little across the couch they had been napping on in Izumi's dorm, hudding close to his laptop ( is he watching ocean livestreams again? ). Izumi's head is resting in his lap, easy access to run his fingers through soft gray hair.

"Hey... How long have you been up?" He mumbles, as quietly as someone as loud as he can get. He wins the other's attention, Kanata glancing down at him to smile. "Not very long, I was just checking up on my fish _friends_! Did you sleep well, Izumi?"

He's not sure what posses him to say it, maybe it's because of how he said his name or how happy he looked to slip in the slightest mention of fish, but he decides it's time. "After college, we should live together. Make a home or whatever." he says instead of answering the question, crossing his ankles as he stretches his legs out, trying to pretend he's all confidant about this. "You're the best roommate I've ever had, you cook, you don't make a huge mess... That's it!" He adds quickly, as if that'll soften the question.

Kanata had always been good at tells exactly what Izumi meant though, and he makes a fake that Izumi can't seem to place on any emotional scale, hand stopping in his hair. He reaches up quickly to put his hand on the back of the other's neck as he turns away. He tugs him down, brushing his thumb against his partners soft cheek, forcing eye contact. "We don't have to, okay? I was only offering, so you can say no, idiot.", he assures.

"That's not it. That's not _it_!" The other says, quickly, face still twisted up. Izumi frowns, he didn't want to upset him, he only—

"I've never had a _home_ before..." Kanata murmurs, interrupting Izumi's thoughts. "I was cast out for being _bad_ , so... Are you sure this is really okay? You're very _good_ , you deserve more than a monster, you know?"

...Oh.

Something in his stomach twists, angry as he was the first time he heard of it all, that anyone would try to tell Kanata of all people that he's _bad_. "That doesn't matter." Izumi says firmly, pulling Kanata down closer still. "What matters is what you want to do. Not what anyone else says. I don't care if you're supposedly bad, so shut up with that! I _want_ to live with you, so hurry up and answer before I change my damn mind."

The smile that comes after is a little blinding, always easily soothed or at least willing to put up the front of being so even when Izumi felt like his methods of consolation weren't that effective. It must not have been too bad this time though, with how he's being stared at. "I see... If its urgent, then I'll accept quickly... On two conditions, though."

He raises an eyebrow, worried frown shifting back into a welcome teasing smirk. "Ehhh...? Conditions? You should be glad I offered at all! I suppose I'll listen anyways, though... shoot."

"One," Kanata begins, hand finally resuming motion in Izumi's hair, "We get a dog. You _like_ those, yeah? Two, we kiss to seal the deal." He nods seriously after he's done speaking, like he's asking Izumi for rights to his first born children.

He sighs loud and dramatic anyways, making a big deal of it. "You sure are asking for a lot... We should get some fish then, too. Since you like them." 

Izumi uses the hand not on the back of Kanata's neck to wave him to lean closer so he could reach, struggling not to smile back at him, something about his grin is too infectious. "I don't need a dog, alright? Just you." He says, quickly, before kissing him so he doesn't have the chance to reply with something embarrassing.

"I promise. We'll be together, I _promise_." Kanata says softly when he pulls back, managing to say something embarrassing anyways, making that stupid love struck face he always has after they kiss, but Izumi figures he isn't looking much better right now, considering how his heart his racing.

"Me too." He murmurs, trying to use sheer will power to stop Kanata from noticing he's blushing. "I promise, too. Together."

Kanata attempts to tell him afterwords, eyes still glittering, that Izumi was the only person who's ever made him feel at home, that he's probably the only person who could ever be 'home'. Izumi tells him to shut up, jumping up off the couch to leave and calm his heart rate, and everything goes on just like it should.

Except there's something to look forward to, now.


End file.
